Ron y la cerveza de mantequilla
by Encantamientooesed
Summary: Fic ganador del Reto Situaciones embarazosas del foro Las Cuatro Casas. Ron va a visitar a su mejor amigo en su despacho, pero las cosas se salen un poquito de lo esperado. Este fic participa en el reto Situaciones embarazosas del foro Las Cuatro Casas


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

 **Este fic participa en el reto "Situaciones embarazosas" del foro "Las Cuatro casas".**

TOC TOC

-Adelante- se oyó la voz de Harry al otro lado de la puerta del despacho.

Ron abrió un poco más la puerta y entró la cabeza pelirroja. Sentado al otro lado del escritorio estaba Harry Potter, su mejor amigo desde los once años, ahora Jefe del Departamento de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia. Al parecer estaba reunido con un hombre alto y rubio, pues tenían varios pergaminos sobre la mesa de Harry.

-Lo siento, me he adelantado. Puedo esperar a que acabes la reunión- dijo Ron sonriendo.

-No importa, Weasley, ya hemos terminado- dijo el hombre con el que estaba reunido su amigo con una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

-¿¡Tú?!- se sorprendió Ron.

El hombre se giró hacia Ron con un gesto de suficiencia en la cara. Harry se quitó las gafas y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz para no mirar la cara de enfado de Ron, ya que aquel hombre no era otro que Draco Malfoy.

-Vamos, no seamos críos, por favor- murmuró Harry, poniéndose entre los dos- Malfoy, necesito ese memorándum sobre Egipto dentro de media hora, que tengo una reunión con el ministro.

Malfoy sonrió y, sin tocar a Ron, lo rodeó y salió del despacho.

-¿Qué demonios…?- farfulló.

-Te dije que Malfoy entró a trabajar en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

-Ya… lo sé… pero verle aquí me pilló por sorpresa.

-¿No te lo has encontrado nunca cuando has ido a ver a Hermione al Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas?- se sorprendió Harry.

-No, la verdad es que no.

-En fin… agua pasada. Cuéntame que has planeado para el cumpleaños de Rose- dijo Harry, volviendo a sentarse en la silla, ya más relajado.

Ron sonrió. La semana siguiente su pequeña Rosie iba a cumplir once años, una edad muy especial, ya que en Septiembre ya podría ir al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, por lo que tanto Hermione como él habían decidido hacerle una fiesta por todo lo alto.

-Pues, veras, hemos pensado hacer una merienda-cena en el jardín, para la familia y amigos más próximos. Yo por mí le habría organizado una fiesta como la que tú montaste al cumplir los dieciocho, esa que vino todo el mundo, pero a Rose le gusta más celebrar las cosas en familia, sin dispendios- explicó Ron, meneando la cabeza.

-Es como Hermione-sonrió Harry- No puede negar que es su hija.

-Sí, es cierto, la verdad es que ha sacado todo lo bueno de ella y lo bueno de mí- dijo con suficiencia.

-¿Ah, sí?- rio Harry- ¿Y qué tienes de bueno tú?

-Mi sentido del humor- dijo y los dos amigos rieron.

-Pero, ¿Dónde están mis modales?- dijo Harry, levantándose de la silla y yendo a un mueble- ¿Te apetece algo de beber?

-Cerveza de mantequilla, si tienes- pidió Ron.

Harry llenó dos vasos de cerveza de mantequilla y, con ellas en la mano, se acercó a Ron. Cuando estaba a dos pasos de él, Harry se tropezó con la alfombra y tiró la cerveza de mantequilla sobre la túnica de su amigo.

-¡Harry!- exclamó Ron.

-Lo siento mucho, lo siento- dijo Harry- espera, que lo seco con mi varita.

-No, si me has empapado entero- dijo Ron- hasta la camiseta interior que llevo.

-Bueno, pues quítate la túnica para que te seque también la camiseta, que agonías eres- dijo Harry.

Ron se quitó la túnica. Debajo de ella llevaba unos pantalones de lino cortos y una camiseta blanca.

-Pero bueno, ¿Hermione te deja salir así de casa?- bromeó Harry.

-Cállate, que siempre llevo puesta por encima la túnica…

Harry escondió la risa para ponerse manos a la obra. Dio un paso atrás para lanzar el conjuro con tan mala suerte que se volvió a resbalar… y arrastró a Ron hacia el suelo cayéndole encima.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró la señora mayor que era la secretaria de Harry.

-Señor Potter, tengo que…. AHHHHHHHHHHH- gritó la señora.

-Anna, ¿Cuántas veces le he dicho que toque antes de entrar?- dijo Harry, intentando levantarse de encima de su amigo.

-Aquí tienes, Potter, el infor… AHHHHHHH- Draco Malfoy, que había entrado tras Anna, abrió los ojos como platos- Ya me imaginaba yo algo de esto.

-ESTO NO ES LO QUE PARECE- gritó Ron.

-CALLATE, RON, QUE VA A VENIR TODO EL DEPARTAMENTO- gritó Harry.

Efectivamente, alertados por el grito de Anna y las maldiciones de Ron, todo el departamento se asomó al despacho de Harry para ver lo que ocurría y encontraron a su jefe encima de un hombre cuyo color de pelo rojo no era tan intenso como el de su cara.

Y eso no fue lo peor. Lo peor fue que ese día, a esa hora, Rita Skeeter y su fotógrafo habían ido al despacho del auror que se encarga de su demanda, interpuesta por Hermione, por ser animaga ilegal. Como no podía ser de otro modo, sacaron la foto, muy cómica, por cierto.

Hay que decir que esa foto no vio la luz (de algo tenía que servir ser jefe del departamento), pero eso no bastó para que el tema de conversación central en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rose es lo patoso que es Harry y la alergia que Ron desarrolló tan de repente a beber cerveza de mantequilla.

Fin


End file.
